Asher Black
by Weezy6
Summary: Asher Black survived an attack from Voldemort when he was one. Ten years later, he is going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There ha makes friends, learns magic, and ends up in a battle with Voldemort...
1. The Boy Who Lived

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling owns everything to do with Harry Potter. I am only mucking around with the characters, and no copyright infringement is indended._

**Claimer: **_I do own Shaylarah Harris, Rosahlia Harris, Peter Black, Mireille Black, Lucina Black, Gobsnatch, Selina Harris, Professor Minklewinkle and any other characters you have never heard of. Don't steal them!_

**CHAPTER ONE – The Boy Who Lived**

It was a cold, dark night.

A tabby cat sat on a fence in a deserted street.

It was staring fixedly at a spot on the ground in front of it.

Occasionally a car would pass, but that was the only sound on the street.

A pair of high-heeled, buckled boots appeared in the cat's line of vision.

Its tail twitched.

The cat looked up into the eyes of the man.

The man was tall, thin, and very old, judging from the silver of his beard and hair, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He wore long robes, and a purple cloak. His eyes were light, bright and sparkling. He wore half moon spectacles. His nose was long and crooked. It looked as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore reached into his pocket, and drew out what looked like a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. He clicked it again, and the same thing happened to the next street lamp. He clicked it fourteen times, and then placed it back in his pocket.

He marched over to where the cat was sitting, his cloak dragging along the ground behind him. He sat down on the wall.

"Good evening, Professor McGonagall", he ejected.

He turned to smile at the cat, but it was no longer there. Instead there was a woman. She was wearing square glasses, which looked just like the markings around the cat's eyes. The woman was wearing an emerald cloak, and her black hair was tied up in a tight bun.

"Good evening Professor Dumbledore", replied the woman.

"How long have you been waiting?"

"Only about fifteen minutes"

Dumbledore nodded. "I'm not too late then. I went past several parties on my way here. One of them had a tremendous display of fireworks, which held me up"

"Fireworks?"

"Muggles use them when they're celebrating. They're like bombs which shoot up into the sky, and explode in a variety of colours. They're quite noisy however, and police were blocking the road, because of complaints of noise control" explained Dumbledore.

McGonagall shook her head. "You think they'd be more cautious. What would happen if the muggles found out what was going on?"

"I'm fairly sure they already know something's being celebrated, but I highly doubt, Professor, that they will find out what", Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "would you care for a sherbet lemon?"

McGonagall's eyebrows shot up.

"It's a muggle sweet I'm rather fond of" he explained

"No, thank you", she replied sternly, "there are a few questions that have been on my mind"

Dumbledore nodded, to show he was listening, while he unstuck two sherbet lemons.

"The first is…is he really gone?" she asked nervously.

Dumbledore nodded, again. "I believe so"

McGonagall looked relieved. "Can he come back?"

"Dumbledore nodded.

"I'm afraid, it is possible, that Voldemort will return in the future", he replied, solemnly.

McGonagall flinched at the name, Voldemort, and nodded, again.

"But for now", he announced, "we must celebrate."

He offered her one of the sherbet lemons, which she turned down, with a shake of her head.

Dumbledore shrugged, and popped in into his mouth.

"Are the rumours true?" she questioned.

"Well, that depends, Professor, on the rumour of which we are speaking"

"The rumour…about…how You-Know-Who turned up at-"

"Professor, I encourage you to use his proper name. For many years I have been trying to convince people to use his proper name. You of all people, I would think would already use it"

"Oh, all right. The rumour is that _Voldemort_ showed up at the Longbottom's place, and tortured them into insanity…"

"That, I'm afraid, is true. However, Neville Longbottom, their son, managed to get away unharmed. I believe he is living with his Grandmother, now"

Dumbledore chose another sherbet lemon.

McGonagall nodded, and continued. "He was looking for information on where to find the Black's…they told him, so he showed up at Godric's Hollow, and murdered Pettigrew and Potter…"

She fetched a handkerchief from her sleeve, with which she dapped at her eyes. Dumbledore nodded.

"I'm afraid that rumour is also true. He did go to Godric's Hollow, and Peter and James are dead. However, Remus, Lily, Sirius and Asher got away, unharmed. I believe they'll be undercover as muggles for a while. I'll have to speak to them about changing their identities…" muttered Dumbledore.

A low rumbling sound was growing steadily louder. They looked into the sky as it swelled to a roar, and a huge motorbike came down, and landed on the road in front of them. The huge man who got off it was twice as tall and five times as wide as any ordinary man. He had very bushy black hair, and a beard hid most of his face.

He wore a long brown coat, which seemed to be made up of pockets.

He stomped over to where Dumbledore and McGonagall were standing.

"Good evening, Hagrid", commented Dumbledore.

"Even'n Professor Dumbledore, sir"

"Where did you find, such a magnificent motorbike?"

"Young Sirius Black lent it to me", Hagrid replied, retrieving something from his pocket. He handed it to Dumbledore.

"I gotta go, sir", announced Hagrid. "Better return the bike", he explained, climbing aboard the bike.

He started it up, and roared off into the sky.

Dumbledore watched him go.

He turned over the letter Hagrid had given him. There was no return address. He opened the envelope, and read the letter.

"The Black's are safe. They say they will be sending me more details at a later time. Well, this concludes our little meeting, Professor", announced Dumbledore, placing the letter back into its envelope, and into his pocket.

McGonagall nodded.

Dumbledore took out the silver cigarette lighter, and clicked it once. All fourteen balls of light returned to their rightful places, in the street lamps.

"Goodnight, Professor McGonagall", he exclaimed.

"Goodnight, Professor Dumbledore", she replied.

Dumbledore turned on his heel, and was gone. The cat sitting on the fence leapt off, and bounded into the night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** Yay! It's up! This is only chapter one, so it's quite dull...but there's more coming! I'm only up to chapter 7, writing it. I just prefer to put it up slowly, so that if I find something that I've missed out, I can add it in before I post it, rather than having to repost all the time...


	2. Dudley's Birthday

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling owns everything to do with Harry Potter. I am only mucking around with the characters, and no copyright infringement is intended._

**Claimer:**_ I do own Asher Black, Shaylarah Harris, Rosahlia Harris, Selina Harris, Peter Black, Mireille Black, Lucian Black, Gobsnatch, Professor Minklewinkle, and any of the other characters you have never heard of. Don't steal!_

**Quick Mention:** Written by me, edited by Kelly Adaline.

**CHAPTER TWO – Dudley's Birthday**

Nearly six years had passed since the Black's had fled their home in fear, yet the world had changed so little. The sun was up, and shining on the Brown's house.

The house was ordinary looking, made of bricks, and a dark coloured roof. Out the front, there was a large garden, filled with various tree, bushes, and scattered flowers. Stretching over said garden, was a path, leading the way up to the wooden front door. There was a small lawn out back and a large, bushy hedge fencing off the property.

The lawn had a washing line, a few trees, and some toys scattered over it.

Inside, Asher Brown lay in bed. He woke slowly, and rolled over. Reading his digital alarm clock, he saw that is was quarter to eight and he rolled out of bed.

Asher Brown was a small skinny boy. He had good grades in school, and he was a fast runner. His black hair was fairly long, wavy and his eyes were a beautiful, emerald green. But his most definitve feature would have to be the thin, lightening bolt scar settled on his forehead.

Now that he was up, he wandered sleepily into the kitchen. The radio was going and a small spread of pancakes lay in wait at the table where his father sat, reading a newspaper.  
His Father, Samuel Brown, was a handsome looking man, with the same, medium length black hair, though his eyes were grey.

"Good morning, Asher," he greeted him.

"Morning," Asher replied, sleepily.

He went and seated himself at the table.

"Peter! Breakfast is ready!" announced Asher's Mother, Leah, her long, dark red hair tied up in a loose ponytail, her eyes, not unlike that of Asher's, glittering happily.

Peter sped into the kitchen, and threw himself into a chair. He rubbed his hands, and went for a pancake.

"Not yet. You need a plate," explained Leah, placing a plate in front of Peter.

Peter grabbed a pancake, and drizzled syrup all over it. It went on the table, on his plate, and in his lap too.

"Sam! Help Peter!" exclaimed Leah, rushing over with paper towels.

Sam folded up his newspaper, and placed it on the table beside him. He stood up, and dragged Peter off to the bathroom.

Asher chose a pancake, and put on a coat of syrup, which he sprinkled with sugar, while Leah placed knives and forks on the table. Asher selected a knife, and a fork, and started eating his pancakes.

"What's happening today?" he asked, with his mouth full.

"We're … going on a family outing", she replied.

"Oh! Where to? The zoo? I like going to the zoo!"

"As a matter of fact, we are going to the zoo"

"Oh, great! Who's coming? Is Uncle Robert coming?"

Leah shook her head. "No, but we are going with some of the family"

Asher finished off his pancake, and went over to the calendar.

"Dudley's birthday," he read out loud.

"That's right," smiled Leah.

"Dudley? Oh, not Dudley!"

"Sorry, but we have to go to his birthday, we said we would."

Asher groaned, and wandered off to his room to get changed.

* * *

An hour later, the Brown's were on the Dursley's doorstep. They knocked on the door, and heard footsteps approaching. It wasn't long before the door was swung open by a thin, blonde woman, with a very long neck, in a pink flowery dress. She had a flowery scent about her.

This woman's name was Petunia.

The look of horror on her face was amusing.

"Vernon! Vernon they're here!" she shrieked down the hallway.

Her husband, Vernon appeared seconds later. He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, and a very large moustache.

"We told you, you're not coming this year!" he bellowed into the Brown's faces.

His face was getting redder.

"Well, if you're going to speak like that to your guests, I can only imagine what the neighbours will think!" replied Sam.

Petunia gave Vernon a look of desperation, and Vernon's face turned purple. He stood aside to let them in, slamming the door behind them.

They marched into the kitchen. "Hello, sister dearest! How lovely it is to see you again!" exclaimed Leah, kissing her sister on the cheek.

Petunia's expression went from scared to horrified. She stepped away from Leah, and scampered over to hide behind Vernon.

"Dudley!" cried Sam.

Dudley was the Dursley's only child. He was an overweight, unintelligent, blonde haired boy, who resembled a large pink exercise ball in clothes. His parents spoilt him rotten. Dudley smiled.

"No! Dudley! Come here! They can't be trusted!" bellowed Vernon.

"Where's my present?" asked Dudley, frowning.

"Present? Oh, your present! Of course! We left it in the car. Would you like to see it?" he asked Dudley, who eyed him suspiciously.

"No, he would not!" exclaimed Petunia, flying at Dudley, and dragging him back by his shirt collar. She pushed him behind her, and glared at their unwelcome guests. Sam sat down, at the table, and crossed his legs. Peter, Asher and Leah joined him.

"Leah warned me you might be trying to get away before we came this year," commented Sam with mock sadness.

"You're too right," bellowed Vernon. "Next year, we'll have to leave earlier! Or book a hotel!" he added.

"That's just so sad! You don't even want to see your own family!" exclaimed Sam.

"YOU ARE NOT FAMILY!" bellowed Vernon.

"You are just freaks!" shrieked Petunia.

"Freaks can be family, too," Leah tried.

"Rubbish! The only thing freaks are good for is the circus!" cried Vernon, his face now a shade of deepest purple.

"Fortunately, we are not visiting the circus, today." Sam smiled.

"You are not coming" Vernon hissed through his teeth.  
Sam smiled.

"The zoo's a public place" he said simply.

Vernon exploded.

He flew at Sam, but somehow Petunia managed to hold him back.

"I think it'd be wise for you to leave, now," Petunia suggested.

"Now? Oh, but we were having such a lovely time!" Sam complained.

Somehow, Dudley had managed to get through the house and out the door without anybody noticing. A shriek of glee came from outside, and Petunia rushed to the window, and craned her neck, to see what was going on.

She saw Dudley being circled by a large golden retriever.

"Dudley!" shrieked Petunia. "Dudley, I'm coming, my baby!" she yelled.

She pushed past the Brown's and through the front door, grabbed Dudley, and heaved him back inside. Dudley fought back.

"Mum! It's my puppy! Let me go!"

"It's not a puppy! It's a foul breathed, man eating, evil dog freak!" she screamed at him. "Vernon! Vernon, we're leaving!" she shrieked.

"You lot! Get out of my house!" bellowed Vernon.

The Brown's were shuffled out of the house.

Vernon threw the dog in the garage, and called animal control, just before they all jumped into the car, and zoomed off to the zoo.

The Brown's entered the reptile house, after a few hours of wandering the rest of the zoo. The Dursley's were there. Petunia saw the Brown's, and tried to escape, but there were too many families there. Vernon accepted the fact that they were safe, as long as they were in public, while Dudley was banging the glass on the boa constrictor's enclosure. Peter wandered over to him.

"You shouldn't do that, you know. It might bother him," he commented.

"What would you know? You were never a snake. Ha, ha! You are now!" Dudley exclaimed, pushing Peter to the ground.

"Slither snake, slither! Slither or I'll kick you!" demanded Dudley.

Peter started wriggling on the ground, while Dudley repetitively kicked him in the ribs. Asher saw what was happening, and helped Peter up.

"What are you going to do, Ashley-girl?" Dudley asked.

"Come on, Peter. Let's go see Mummy" encouraged Asher.

He took his crying five year old brother to his parents, marching back to Dudley, while Peter was safely out of the way.

"Why were you doing that?" he demanded.

"Because that snake wouldn't wriggle," explained Dudley, jabbing the glass on the snake's enclosure. He turned clumsily, and waddled away.

Asher looked at the snake.

"Are you alright?" he whispered.

The snake nodded. "I'm sorry about what happened to your brother. I should have just moved for the boy. Then maybe your brother wouldn't have gotten hurt," he told him.

Asher shook his head, "It's alright".

"It's just, so many people do that while I'm trying to sleep! I just get so tired …" the snake hissed.

Asher nodded. "Just do me a favour. Next time you're out of your enclosure, bite him for me," instructed Asher, jokingly.

The snake nodded in agreement.

All of a sudden, the glass Asher had been pressing gently against, disappeared. Other people noticed too, and left the reptile house at a run, screaming their heads off.

"Thanks," hissed the snake as he left his enclosure.

He nipped Dudley on the foot, gently, before leaving the zoo.

Dudley made a scene, but his parents were assured it was a non-venomous snake.

The Brown's left shortly after.

* * *

"What were you thinking?" asked Sam on the car ride home.

"I didn't know what was happening! I told the snake to bite Dudley as a joke, I just guess he took it seriously!" he explained for the thousandth time.

"Wait. You talked to the snake?" asked Leah.

"Yes!"

Sam and Leah looked at each other, and they drove home in silence.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** So basically, Asher and co. went to Dudley's Birthday, and the Dursley's didn't want them there, they went to the zoo, the snake bit Dudley, and Asher's parents found that Asher was finding himself unable to control his magic. (Because he doesn't know it's there)  
Great!  
Please review...


	3. Moving House

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling owns everything to do with Harry Potter. I am only mucking around with the characters, and no copyright infringement is intended._

**Claimer:** I do own Asher Black, Shaylarah Harris, Rosahlia Harris, Selina Harris, Peter Black, Mireille Black, Lucina Black, Gobsnatch, Professor Minklewinkle, and any of the other characters you have never heard of. Don't steal!

**Note:** Written by me, modified by Meredith Izar.

Once home, Sam told everyone to pack a bag, and that anything left behind would never be seen again. When they were done, everything looked a lot tidier than it had been before. While they left their main furniture in the house, all their personal and valued items were packed into bags and piled into the car. Once Sam had finished talking on the phone, they climbed into said car.

"They're going to sell the house, with all the furniture," he announced. Leah smiled and they drove off, leaving their past behind.

* * *

Minutes later they arrived at the train station. Leah went and bought some tickets and handed them all out.

"Mum? Why does it say platform nine-and-three quarters?" asked Asher.

Leah ignored him. They walked past platform nine, and stopped near the barrier between platform's nine and ten.

"Mum?" asked Peter.

She ignored him.

"You first, Sirius," she murmured.

Sam steered his trolley towards the barrier.

"Dad!" Peter yelled as he disappeared.

Peter ran with his trolley into the barrier. He disappeared. Asher looked questioningly at his Mother, but she just ran with her trolley towards the barrier, and disappeared. Asher didn't get it. He checked behind the barrier, but no one was there. Finally, there seemed nothing else for it. He ran with his trolley towards the barrier, closing his eyes as he waited for the impact. It didn't come.

He opened his eyes, and saw his Father staring down at him.

"Quick, Ash! The train's leaving," he explained.

He put his things on the train, then boarded.

They took a free compartment, and sat down.

"What's happening?" asked Asher. He looked shocked, and angry, but most of all, scared.

"Sirius, why don't you and Peter go and get something from the trolley," suggested Leah. Sam nodded and took Peter after him, leaving the two alone in the compartment.

"Why do you keep calling Dad, Sirius?" Asher asked.

"Okay, Ash. I'm going to tell you a little story," Leah announced, closing the compartment door.

"I will tell you this story once you are older, but I'll tell you the basics now. You, your Father, and Peter are Wizards. I am a Witch. When you turn eleven, you will be going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," she explained.

"Wait. You mean I'm magic?" he asked.

Leah stood up, and carefully opened her suitcase, which was sitting in one of the overhead shelves. She pushed things around, until she found what she was looking for. It was a long wooden rod. She closed the suitcase, and sat down. She turned the wooden rod over in her hands.

"Willow, a quarter in length, swishy," she murmured.

"Is that … a wand?" asked Asher.

Leah nodded, and smiled at the look of awe on Asher's face.

"I know this is a lot to take in at seven, but …" her voice trailed off.

"Accio photo album," she demanded.

A brown hard backed book came floating down from her suitcase. The book was a bit worn, but other than that, it was in good condition.

She opened the book, and handed it to Asher.

The title was 'MEMORIES'.

On the first first page was a picture of his Father at a very young age, but the strange thing was, it was moving. It was waving to him! He had shoulder length black hair, and grey eyes and wearing a navy blue cloak. Underneath was the name Sirius Orion Black.

He turned the page, and saw his Mother. She was about the same age Sirius was, sitting on a fence, the breeze blowing at her long dark red hair. She turned and smiled up at him. She had a black outfit on. Underneath was the name Lily Evans.

He turned the page, and saw his Uncle Robert. He was leaning up against a tree, with his arms crossed. He had light brown hair, and brown eyes.

He was wearing some sort of uniform, which was ripped, and torn in some places. He was smiling, secretively. Underneath was written Remus Lupin.

On the next page was a man who Asher had never seen before. He was quite tall, with messy black hair, and hazel eyes. He had glasses, and was wearing a black cloak. He had a cheeky smile. Underneath was the name James Potter.

The page after showed a young man, a bit shorter than the others, up a tree. He resembled a human rat. He smiled up at Asher. Underneath said Peter Pettigrew.

The next page had a picture of Asher as a two year old. He rushed up, and smiled, then ran away. Underneath said Asher Sirius Black.

The next page had a sleeping baby, with the name Peter James Black underneath

Then it showed Asher's Uncle Vernon's big purple face, being covered by his hands. Underneath said Vernon Dursley.

The following page was Aunt Petunia, running away. It said Petunia Dursley.

The last picture was Dudley, smiling broadly as he held up his new remote controlled plane. Underneath said Dudley Dursley.

Asher shut the book, and lay it on his lap, while he stared at it.

"You can keep it," offered Lily.

Asher nodded, and put it with his things. Seconds later, Sirius and Peter appeared.

"Who wants lunch?" Sirius asked, holding up a bag full of sweets and pasties.

As soon as the last of their lunch had been eaten, the train stopped at a train station. The Black's got off the train, and walked into the gift shop beside the station, where they walked straight over to the fire place.

"How many?" asked an older woman, chewing gum.

"Four," answered Lily.

"Four knuts," the woman demanded, holding out her hand.

Sirius dug around in his pocket, and drew out four little bronze coins. He handed them to the woman, who took them, and stowed them in her pocket.

She passed a bag of strange glittery powder around the group. They each took a pinch, and held it, waiting for what to do next. The woman walked away.

"I'll see if anyone's home," announced Sirius. He stepped into the fire, and threw the powder at the ground.

"House of Black," he spoke, clearly. In an explosion of emerald green flames, he was gone.

"Asher, you go next. Go into the fire, throw the floo powder on the ground, and say 'House of Black' very clearly," Lily instructed.

Asher stepped into the flames, threw his floo powder, and shouted "House of Black!"

The floor left his feet, and he felt himself spinning faster and faster. He landed on his face on the cold concrete floor. He stood up, just as Peter landed on him.

Seconds later, his Mother appeared. She stepped out of the fire place, and looked around. The house was cold, dark, and evil.

Suddenly, Sirius appeared in the doorway. They were in a kitchen. There was a woman shrieking, and a strange creature wandering around, muttering.

"Home sweet home," he announced, sarcastically.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

**The only reason I kept this chapter is because of MEMORIES (the photo album), otherwise I would have just mentioned the fact that they moved house in another chapter...I will put up chapter four soon, it's just being modified.**


	4. Asher's Birthday

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling owns everything to do with Harry Potter. I am only mucking around with the characters, and no copyright infringement is intended._

**Claimer: **I do own Asher Black, Shaylarah Harris, Rosahlia Harris, Selina Harris, Peter Black, Mireille Black, Lucina Black, Gobsnatch, Professor Minklewinkle, and any of the other characters you have never heard of. Don't steal!

Four years had passed since Asher Black had found his true identity. Rain sprayed against the windows of the House of Black, on July 24th.

Asher's home was a large black stoned building with clean grey steps leading up to the heavy black door with the silver serpent shaped doorknocker. On the inside, the dark wooden floors were polished, and the dark blue painted walls were covered with pictures of the Black family.

Asher's room was large and full of many different items, collected over the years. The walls were covered with moving posters of the Speeding Serpents, his quidditch team, in their black robes with silver edges. The curtains, which matched the colour of the Serpent's robes, were closed. Most things were crammed into Asher's waldrobe. There were not many things lying on the floor – but not because Asher was a tidy person. It was because his mother cleaned up after him. However, under Asher's bed lay a magazine about Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, open on the page about houses.

There was Gryffindor, the house of the brave, Ravenclaw, the house of the intelligent, Hufflepuff, the house of the loyal, and Slytherin, the house of the cunning.

Asher's parents had both been in Gryffindor, but Asher felt drawn to Slytherin. However, he did not share this information with anyone.

Asher was lying in his bed, fast asleep.

Asher had grown over the past four years. He had had a hair cut, so it was now short and black, and he was still skinny and athletic.

Asher twitched.

Peter wandered into his room. He studied Asher's face for a while, watching his closed eyelids flicker.

"I know you're awake Asher," he announced.

Asher opened his eyes, and looked at his nine year old brother. They both smiled.

"You should get up, and come get breakfast," Peter hinted, wandering over to the door.

Asher nodded, and Peter left the room. Asher dragged himself out of bed, and quickly changed into some long dark robes. He wandered out of his room. He walked down the stairs, and down the hallway, where he found the kitchen door closed.

He opened it, and excitement erupted all at once. There were streamers, colours, gifts, food, family, and guests. As the door had opened, 'Happy Birthday!' had been chanted by all of those in the room.

Asher smiled, and went and thanked his parents. Lily was holding his two year old sister, Mireille, Peter was wondering around, and Sirius started introducing him to people.

"This is Arthur Weasley. He works for the ministry of magic. Isn't that right, Arthur?" asked Sirius.

Arthur nodded, and shook Asher's hand graciously.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Asher," Arthur exclaimed.

He was about average height, with thinning red hair, wearing glasses, and old dusty, travel-worn, long green robes.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Weasley," greeted Asher.

Mr. Weasley nodded, "now, I believe you were living with your family for six years in the muggle world…"

Asher nodded.

"Well I, personally, believe muggles are fascinating creatures," he continued, "so tell me, what exactly, is the function of a telephone?"

Asher started to explain, but was cut down by Mr. Weasley, "fascinating! It's amazing how muggles have come up with ways to live without magic!"

Mr Weasley moved over to two boys who looked exactly the same. They had the same red hair as their Father, and were wearing worn robes.

"This is Fred, and this is George" he explained to Asher, pointing to one boy, and then the next.

"Hello, Asher," greeted Fred.

"Happy Birthday," added George.

Asher noticed Fred eyeing the lightening bolt scar on forehead and covered it self-consciously, making Fred look away.

"Don't be rude," muttered Mr. Weasley, with a quick glance at Fred. He shook a finger at them, before going to talk to someone on the opposite side of the room.

"Ignore him," suggested George.

"He thinks we'll tease you, or set someone's curtains on fire or something," Fred rolled his eyes.

"Maybe we should," suggested George.

The two laughed.

"We're only kidding," reassured Fred.

"But are we?" asked George.

"You never seem to know with us," explained Fred, with a wink.

"Speaking of curtains, McGonagall, twelve o'clock," announced George.

Fred rubbed his hands together.

"Got your sneezing powder?" asked George.

"Always. Hey, what's curtains got to do with McGonagall?" asked Fred.

George shrugged, and the two laughed again.

"Excuse us," Fred apologised, as they set off across the room.

"Asher Black!" announced a woman from the opposite side of the room.

Asher looked for the source of the sound, and found it was coming from an older woman, who was standing next to a boy who looked to be the same age as him, so he headed towards them.

"Asher Black!" announced the woman, again. She took his hand in hers, and held it.

"I'm Neville's Grandmother" she declared "it's a pleasure to meet you! This is Neville. He's going to Hogwarts too"

She pointed to the boy, who was a round-faced boy with a shy expression.

"He would have called you over here himself, but he's being all shy…I'll leave you to it," she explained, before heading towards the table covered in food.

Asher and Neville looked at each other. Asher smiled weakly, and Neville smiled back.

"Don't mind her. She's always like that," he apologised.

Asher was so shocked Neville had spoken, that all he could do was stare with an open mouth. Neville stared at his scar, so Asher went to cover it again, and Neville went pink when he saw Asher had noticed. Asher shrugged, and Neville smiled.

Asher looked behind Neville, and saw a cantaloupe. Neville turned around to see what Asher was looking at, noticed the cantaloupe and frowned, looking at Asher, curiously, but Asher only shrugged. Neville looked nervous, and Asher noticed the cantaloupe was swelling to an alarming size. It exploded, and smashed the window. Luckily, Neville and Asher noticed, but no one else did.

"Sorry," muttered Neville.

"Did you do that?" asked Asher.

Neville nodded, "when I get nervous, I can make things expand until they explode. Accidentally, of course"

"Let me get this straight. When you're nervous, you suddenly get the ability to expand random fruits?" Asher tried to make sense of it all, but it came out mean.

Neville gave Asher a look of hurt disbelief, and moved past Asher to follow his Grandmother.

An eruption of sneezes came from near Asher, and he looked over to see the woman the Weasley twins had called McGonagall. She was in a green cloak, square glasses, and her black hair was tied in a tight bun. She was bent over, leaning on a man who was all in black with oily black hair, sneezing uncontrollably, and sure enough, the Weasley twins were nearby sniggering. Asher smiled.

He was spun around, and found himself looking into the face of his Uncle Remus. It wasn't really his Uncle, he was his Godfather, but he called him Uncle.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked.

Asher smiled, and nodded.

"What? Have you lost your voice?" he asked.

Asher shook his head, "there are so many interesting people here"

"Who have you met?" asked Remus.

"The Weasley's, Neville, and his Grandmother," he answered.

"Well, that's Professor McGonagall. She'll be your transfiguration teacher," he informed Asher, pointing to the sneezing woman, who was now getting support from Mr. Weasley, who was trying to growl his boys at the same time, "that's Professor Snape, who will be your potions teacher" he pointed to the greasy haired man, "Lily said there were more coming, but I guess they couldn't make it…it was the Dursels, or something…well, if you don't mind, I'm going to get something to eat," he left Asher, going over to the food table.

Asher decided to follow, when the front door opened, and a large man with a messy black beard and hair entered. He was twice as tall and five times as wide as any normal man.

"Sorry I'm late," he apologised.

He slammed the door, and the house shook as he walked. He marched over to where Sirius, Lily and Asher were standing, and greeted them with a wave.

"Hagrid!" exclaimed Sirius, shaking the man's big hand.

"Hello, you two! An' Asher! I'm Rebeus Hagrid. Keeper of Keys an Groun's at Hogwarts. Las' time I saw you, you wer only a baby…blimey! Are those rock cakes?" exclaimed Hagrid, marching past Asher, and starting to eat solid looking clumps.

Asher turned to follow him, but was approached by McGonagall.

"Hello, Asher. Happy Birthday! My name is Professor McGonagall, and I will be your transfiguration teacher this year. By the way, I wouldn't trust anything Hagrid says about those rock cakes," McGonagall offered with a smile.

Asher nodded, and set off towards the food table again.

This time he was interrupted by the man Uncle Remus had called Professor Snape. He had a hooked nose, sallow skin, greasy hair, and cold black eyes, which made Asher think of tunnels.

"Mr. Black I expect you have completed reading your potions book for this year," Snape assumed.

Asher shook his head, earning him a glare from Snape.

"I suggest that you get your act together, Black. You might just end up just like your father…" Snape muttered. Suddenly, his face brightened up, and he headed over to Lily.

Asher finally made it to the table, and sure enough, Hagrid offered him a rock cake, which he refused.

Minutes later, everyone was sitting around on chairs in the lounge. Sirius was in the middle.

"Thank you all for coming to celebrate this joyous occasion. Asher has had a wonderful birthday so far, and…" Sirius' voice trailed off, as an official looking owl flew to the smashed window. It gave Sirius four letters, then settled for picking pieces of cantaloupe from the window. Sirius read who the letters were addressed to. They were for Asher, Neville, Fred and George. Sirius handed them out.

Asher opened his, and read aloud:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_Dear Mr Black,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

The room started to clap, and Asher saw that the other three had opened their letters. Fred and George were just holding them, carelessly in their hands. Neville was grasping his, as though he never wanted to let go.

"I took the liberty of sending them out, just this morning," explained McGonagall.

Sirius took some parchment, a quill and some ink, and wrote a reply, which he gave to the owl (which had been making a mess of the cantaloupe), who then flew off into the distance.

"I replied for you, too Neville," explained Sirius.

"Presents!" exclaimed Lily, clapping her hands.

"Me firs'!" shouted Hagrid, reaching into a back pocket on his coat, which was practically made of pockets, pulling out a squashed looking box.

"Made it myself," he announced proudly, thrusting it at Asher, who took it cautiously. He opened it, and found a rather squashed looking cake with, 'Happy Birthday, Asher!' written on it. He smiled, and thanked Hagrid, who smiled, and announced he had to go, because of important business.

Once Hagrid had left, Asher received the rest of his gifts.

Neville and his Grandmother gave Asher a remembrall, which was a red ball, which, when squeezed, could go a smoky colour, to let you know you'd forgotten something.

Snape gave him a potions book, and McGonagall gave him a book on transfiguration.

Arthur Weasley gave him some cut-off headphones, and a circular button, which turned out to be bewitched muggle headphones, which played music. ("It's just like the W-pods they have, but better! You can't loose it, and it makes itself smaller for easier storage")

The twins gave Asher a beat up pair of slippers, which Asher found to be very lumpy under the sole, which when ripped open, turned out to be full with sneezing powder, fake blood, and all sorts of things, in packets.

Everyone left shortly after the presents, except Snape.

"Lily. You haven't been replying to any of my letters," he said, sadly to Lily.

"Sev. You ought to be ashamed! I could never forgive you for what you called me," Lily answered.

"That was so long ago! I didn't mean it!" Snape cried.

"Oh, Severus…if James was here…I think it's time you left," Sirius said, putting his arm around Lily's shoulders.

Snape straightened, and gave Lily a pleading look, but she looked away.

Snape gave her a sad look, then decided to leave.

Peter started packing up the party stuff, and Sirius decided to follow.

Suddenly, the sound of crying came from somewhere in the house.

"Mireille! What have you done?" Lily asked, rushing from the room.

She came back seconds later, carrying her crying two year old.

"I think she got her fingers in the door," she announced.

Sirius laughed, "that'd be right. You're my little explorer," he took Mireille from Lily.

"We'll have to go shopping for your gear, Asher," announced Lily, playing with Mareille's fingers.

Asher grinned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**** Yus! Update!**

**This is not the version which Meredith Izar edited, I lost that, sadly…**

**I know it's kind of badly written, but I have adjusted it as much as I could in half an hour. Bare with me! But PLEEEEASE review! It doesn't take THAT much effort. You know, once you've read it, you just click the review button, wait for the screen, then write. It doesn't have to be more that two words, I just like to know it's been read…sooooo many people say that, but seriously!**

**New chapter in a bit.**


End file.
